


I Don't See Why

by blythechild



Series: Brainfarts I wrote down [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Conversations, Cybernetics, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Robotics, Science Fiction, Vacation, Waiting, Water, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: No one likes waiting, especially on vacation.This is an original work and I claim copyright over it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a comment story-thingy I wrote in response to someone's vacation picture. The photo was of a woman's feet dangling off a pier over tropical, insanely-blue water.   
> I'm posting it here just to have a copy of it somewhere.

"What do you mean I have to wait?" she said aloud to no one in particular. "Why?"

 _Because that's the way it is here_ , the water lapped, pleased to have someone to speak to after being ripply for so long.

"I don't see why. Time is a thing, you know... even here. I have things I want to do. Waiting isn't one of them."

 _The world does not rush for you_ , the bleached dock pillars groaned wearily in the sunlight. _You rush for the world. The world just is._ He'd had this conversation a thousand times over the years but no one took the opinion of wood seriously.

She stood and contemplated the water below. "Nonsense. I don't need a stinking boat..."

She threw herself off the pier. Dropping with the gut-flipping certainty of gravity, she waited until her G-ROV 39 boosters unfolded from her calves and sputtered to life with an unseemly burp and a generous amount of ocean spray that dampened the hem of her skirt. She swooped up into the clear morning sky with a dramatic arc for flair, completely confident that she drank enough rocket fuel at breakfast to make it to the mainland. Probably. She was 90% sure. Maybe she wouldn't use the turbos...

 _We'll see_ , sighed the sky. After all, the sky always saw.


End file.
